


The End of the World  （完）

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	The End of the World  （完）

【The End of the World】

 

0.

 

那时整个城市都成了灰色。

 

他们像世界末日后仅有的两个幸存者，在陨落成废墟的城市里漫无目的地穿行。从无尽的灰，穿越到无尽的灰。

 

曾怀揣的，大到可以装下一整个东京甚至整个世界的期待，突然地暗了，散成尘埃。尘埃反射出的那些细碎光点好像仍在顽强地指引着什么，可一阵风吹来，就又零落，成了捉不住的空。

 

散了吧。在人海里走散，各自浮沉。

 

我抱着我斑驳的灰，衷心地企盼，你能比我更早些迎来你的彩色，衷心的。

 

哪怕那彩色里，没有我。

 

1.

 

樱井翔听到敲门声的时候，正望着桌面上的咖啡渍发呆。

 

他想着，啊，比平常快了些。

 

数小时前，他刚刚和二宫和也通完电话，二宫半遮掩却也算直截地提了“那件事”。樱井没有正面回应，只看似客观冷静却也不痛不痒地摊明了一下当下的情况，然后沉默席卷上来，他知道二宫也没个决断，就在一阵安静后，对着听筒举重若轻地说，“那nino你来我家吧。”

 

“嗯。”

 

二宫隔着听筒答应。

 

心里纠缠着事情，大概步履也变得匆忙。樱井明显感到，二宫这次来他家的时间，比以往任何一次都要短。

 

动身，开门，对上视线时仅是相互轻点下头，然后二宫轻车熟路地，跟着樱井进了房间。樱井给二宫倒了咖啡，轻手放在小茶几上，自己则沉默地，坐上了沙发。

 

二宫姿态乖顺，正坐在地毯，也沉默着，喝了一口咖啡。咖啡已经放得有些凉了，刚一入口就释放出苦涩来，苦得二宫皱了下眉头。

 

低着头的樱井并没有注意到二宫的神情变化，二宫也没抱怨，只抿了抿嘴，轻轻放下杯子。玻璃和实木碰撞的声响给凝固的空气骤然戳出了一点波纹，但转瞬，空气又重新凝固。

 

两人都像是在望着什么，却什么都没望。像是在想着什么，却什么都没想。

 

都在沉默里，等待着，等待着对方给一个答案。

 

可这两个人，谁也给不出个答案。因为比起说「答案」，更像是「宣判」。两人谁都不忍心，给对方宣判未来，把对方拖入到未知里沉浮。他们都怕，怕自己随口不经意的一个答案，会颠覆对方的人生，成为对方一生的遗憾。

 

他们都怕。

 

——你，至少你，要好好地，走到辉煌啊。

 

毕竟他们爱着，他们爱对方，甚至是胜过爱自己。

 

2.

 

樱井坐在沙发，居高临下地看着坐成一小团的二宫，二宫看起来像极了一团小小的，积了一点雨，而显出一点浅灰色的云。

 

雲（注：云，くも，读音kumo）。

 

如果声音有形状，词汇能具态，樱井想，读做「くも」的，一定是二宫的样子。

 

「くも」，「にの」，连发音都是如此地相称。

 

他想起刚刚认识二宫的时候，那少年像云一样，时而清澈纯白、时而又带一点浅灰色的阴郁地，浮在人群之中。

 

又云一般，飘进他的视野。

 

他们第一次四目相对时，二宫浅茶色的眸子清亮亮的，直看进樱井眼底。清亮却不显得无知，二宫眼光里还带了云雾般让人捉不透的神秘，樱井上扬的眉尾就不自觉地挑了一下，心脏也漏跳了一拍。

 

樱井是闪耀的，凡是耀眼的也必定尖锐。他的锐利直戳进二宫漂浮缠绕的云层，却意外地没把那团云刺碎、戳散。他分明地感觉到了有什么在云层里，碰上了自己的尖锐，是闪电吗？是隐藏的光吗？直直地，和樱井的尖锐或是相互对撞，或是彼此榫合。

 

少年朝樱井笑了一下，迈着轻快的步伐就小跑了过来。樱井的眉眼就整个在笑意里化开。

 

他们对话，说着工作的事，抱怨着不太合口味的午餐，交流着爱好，分享其他伙伴们可爱的糗事，拍着手，笑在一起。

 

可那些平淡无奇的对话里，声音里，全都是同样的一句——

 

「我看到了哦。」

 

樱井看到了二宫隐藏在乖顺下的，不曾叫嚣过的「自我」；二宫看到了樱井拼尽全力的锐利之下那骨子里的骄傲，那份身为偶像也要能在同学中抬得起头的骄傲。

 

碰撞着，榫合着，碰撞出电光星火，榫合出如水温柔。

 

清亮亮的双眼眨一下，一颗颗宝石就落下来。樱井突然没了话语，他聪明得不可能读不出眼前的二宫在想什么，于是心里，怜的、爱的，软的温柔和硬的占有欲，交交叠叠全混在一处，闭上眼，就吻了下去。

 

第一个吻，心跳如雷，害羞得谁也没睁开眼，只嘴唇浅浅地贴。樱井想，二宫的呼吸怎么这么甜，二宫想，樱井的双唇怎么这么暖。

 

就爱了。

 

复杂也简单。

 

3.

 

但也正因为他们能穿透彼此，此刻，就更加地瞻前顾后，谨小慎微。

 

二宫那双眼睛在无人注意的时候机灵地眨呀眨的时候，一下一下闪的全是「自我」。演了电视剧，用超越年龄的冷静成熟审视着片场的一切，那些「自我」，就隐秘地升腾起来。他说，他想去美国，学编剧或导演，而这样的职业，正是能尽情释放「自我」的出口，能寄托自我，表达灵魂。

 

樱井想，二宫脑中那些精妙的想法，不该在角落里蒙尘，而应该被具象化、影视化，值得被投在大荧幕上，被无限放大。

 

二宫也是企盼着樱井的辉煌的。小说男主角一般的家庭出身，从小学初中一路以来优异的成绩，樱井不该跟他们这些平常人家的孩子一起来吃青春饭，来偶像的梦里赌青春，青春空了，也就山穷水尽。他理应受到最精英的教育，延续着家庭的辉光，在政界或商界，去掀滔天巨浪。

 

空气还是凝固的。咖啡已经冷得彻底。樱井心里突然升起一股冲动，越看着眼前的二宫，就有什么没来由地越来越坚定明亮了起来。

 

他，是他的话，一定可以的吧。

 

“nino，不然我们就，一起退出了吧。退出杰尼斯。”

 

樱井开了口，打破了沉寂，正伸手胡乱扣着地毯的二宫听闻，愣了一下。

 

“嗯，退出吧。”

 

二宫附和着，云淡风轻。

 

两方算是共同盖了章，这退出的事也就拍板敲定。沉默再度凝固了空气，决定了？然后呢？谁也不知道继续怎样展开。

 

说着「不知道展开」，其实，也知一二。

 

云淡风轻的做了回应的二宫脑海里突然滚动出了遥远的画面，自己若是去了美国，和樱井就说不上是不是永别了。就算比别人多些现场经验，这一行也未必多好走好混，等待自己的必然是漫长的爬格子写剧本、当跟班去打杂的蛰伏，大概等二宫灰头土脸地从脚本里抬起头来，终于成了能独当一面的导演的时候，樱井也已在政界商界沉浮多年，成了业界顶尖的精英了吧。

 

可那要多少年啊。漫长的、见不到他的、多少年啊。

 

二宫甚至想到了自己回国和樱井重逢，那时的樱井发型油亮，体态也许疏于管理，但笑容灿烂得商业式熟练。他朝自己友好地伸出手，向他周围的人介绍说这是大导演二宫和也，说一直都很欣赏他的才华，还往前推他怯生生的儿子或女儿，说乖，叫二宫叔叔……

 

那些本是美好，而在他眼里却无比狰狞的画面刺痛着二宫的神经，他舍不得，舍不得樱井把青春吃空，沉寂受苦，但更舍不得樱井走，彻底走出自己的生命之外。

 

他甚至在脑海中看见了樱井的孩子朝自己伸出的那只肉乎乎的小手，听见了怯怯地喊「叔叔」的稚嫩童音。

 

闭上眼睛，鼻头一酸，眼泪就差点要涌出来，二宫的指尖颤抖着，不安着，用力地扣动着地毯。

 

不能哭啊，要去奔向各自的未来了啊。二宫昂着头，昂着头，眼眶已经彻底发红发热，眼泪却被倔强地控制着，不能崩溃，不敢汹涌。

 

别哭啊。要祝福啊。

 

4.

 

樱井仍低着头，想着刚才还好是自己先开了口，莽撞的罪责就由自己全盘担当了下来，这下二宫就只是附和跟随，他才是主犯。

 

所以日后，就算走着走着发现那条路并没有想象中的那么美好，二宫身上的罪恶感也会小些，毕竟一切，是樱井的决定。

 

可自己也一样单薄稚嫩的肩膀，真的有撑起两个人人生的力量吗？再聪明也还是有它的上限，站在这样的年纪，谁敢语气凿凿地说，能许出个未来出来呢？

 

但决定已是定了。

 

眼前是即将失去的现在，手中是未曾谋面的未来。年少的心压上了复杂的担子，樱井突然感觉无边的空寂和冰冷，要扛下这些，几乎耗尽了少年的全部心力。

 

樱井从不想示弱，但这时，终究是再也忍不住，朝二宫抬了一眼。

 

两人的视线意外也理所应当地交汇，在眼眶里的大雨崩溃的前一秒，二宫突然地站起身，两步向前跨坐在沙发上的樱井身上，环抱着樱井的头，猛地重重吻了上去。

 

嘴唇撞上牙齿。撞得太过用力，太痛了。

 

二宫闭上的双眼中，有两行泪终于是冲破了压抑，在吻里滚落下来。

 

5.

 

樱井也闭上了双眼，他舍不得看到那双琥珀色的眼睛被泪浸湿的样子，他怕自己也心底一软，忍不住泪落。

 

可拼命想成为二宫依靠的樱井终是在此刻感觉心力不支了。他何必强大，何必理智呢，他也是害怕的啊。

 

樱井把坐在自己身上的二宫抱得紧紧，忘我沉浸在这个吻里，他隐约地感觉到，现在的每一个吻都是他们的倒计时了，他们在失去了，他要失去他了。

 

吻一下，就少一下，只能吻得更用力些。

 

带泪的二宫本就气短，在吻里压抑着抽泣却还是抵不过呼吸逐渐凌乱，于是热意渐渐地就从两个人之间蒸腾起来，少年人的身体是一碰就会点燃的敏感，何况是面对着这个能袒露一切的人，欲望袭来得就更是直截，更是排山倒海。

 

他们连拉带扯脱光彼此的衣物，滚烫的胸膛贴上滚烫的胸膛，二宫的硬起戳在樱井小腹上，在樱井的抚弄里愈发涨大。想要，想要更多。二宫急躁地背过手去握樱井的性器，把那已经怒张的巨物贴在自己圆润饱满的臀瓣之间，主动地上下耸动着身体，摆动腰肢，让樱井的性器在自己的臀缝摩擦来回。明明没有进入，可二宫却前所未有地比被进入时还要兴奋，带着哭腔呻吟近在咫尺地喷在樱井耳边，刺激得樱井脑内发空，只剩身下传来的不绝的快感。

 

“翔……翔君……嗯……哈啊……”

 

樱井乘着欲望挺了挺腰，难耐在朝二宫臀缝间戳弄了几下，手上加快了撸动二宫的速度，没几下，二宫就爽得蜷起脚趾，喘息着射了樱井满手。高潮后的二宫趴在樱井肩头软软地喘，泪痕还凌乱在脸上，身体依然缓慢地前后动作着，摩擦着樱井的硬挺。

 

“翔君……翔君……”

 

二宫一声声叫得樱井心都化得彻底，借了二宫的精液做了润滑扩张，捏着二宫的细腰，就把自己的硬挺嵌了进去。二宫眼角又涌了泪，说不出是痛的，还是别的什么原因，可樱井再无心去想去怜，怀里人后穴的紧实能把人的理智全都吸得干净。樱井好像很累，累得再没有一点多余的力气，再没有办法思考，可又无比地精神，他能不停不停地挺腰直进深处，把二宫的后穴搅得翻出，搅得湿润红肿。

 

律动里，摩擦里，二宫射过一次的性器又渐渐抬头，二宫闭着眼睛，趴在樱井身上，漂流在猛烈的交合里，发出连不成句的碎片呻吟。在樱井戳到敏感深处的时候，皱着眉头猛然地一叫，前端又喷出股股白浊。

 

樱井却仍是硬得可怕，于是把二宫翻过来按在地毯上，从背后猛地进入。二宫白嫩的身体和粗糙的地毯摩擦出红印，但沉沦性爱的二宫早已无暇顾及这些，且痛感竟让二宫更加地兴奋。二宫哭着喘着，晃动着腰肢，喊着樱井的名字，把樱井吸得快感高涨，樱井趴在二宫耳边，低沉地说，nino我要射进去了nino，二宫闭着眼睛，哼出应和，在承受了猛烈的一阵抽插后，被樱井灌得满满。

 

高潮后的樱井这才察觉二宫的皮肤在地毯上已然摩擦出斑驳印记，心疼地把二宫抱上床，任二宫把头埋在自己身上，鼻涕眼泪蹭满自己胸口。言语抽离身体，只有温度才最真切，他们尽情抚摸着彼此，尽情地，交换着极深的吻，吻到缺氧，吻到再度兴奋，樱井再度把二宫贯穿，二宫已然有些体力不支，却仍沉浸着，忘情地喘。

 

近在咫尺的，名叫「未来」或「明天」的重量一直悬着，时时刻刻可能排山倒海地压过来，好像只有猛烈的性爱能帮他们远远地逃，逃掉这一切。当快感吞噬理智，所有将要消失的和未曾到来的，也就不再重要。

 

我和你。就此刻。我在你的身体里。

 

像地球末日前，最后的告白。

 

二宫软得抬不起腰，高潮的次数太多，直到最后只能干叫着，性器前端吐出淫液点点。樱井也大汗淋漓地湿透，刘海贴在额头，喘息着，不知第多少次把精华送入二宫体内。

 

无节制的情爱过后两人都疲累至极，躺平在床上，温度不近不远地交换。樱井抱起二宫去清洗，然后在回到床上，关灯睡觉前，沙哑着也平静地说。

 

“我们一起去找爷爷退社吧，就明天。”

 

“嗯，好。”

 

6.

 

关了灯，夜就静得，只剩呼吸。

 

两个人都透支了体力，呼吸疲懒且滞缓，在黑暗里分外鲜明。

 

原本朝外睡的二宫突然翻了个身，就对上了那双蘸满了月光而晶晶亮亮的眼。

 

“睡不着？”

 

樱井把二宫揽到身旁，温柔地问。

 

“嗯……”

 

“我也是。睡不着。”

 

但与其说「都睡不着」，不如说是，「都不想睡」。因为只要睡着，就会醒来。醒来，做过的梦就全部会消失。

 

舞台也好，灯光也好，所有曾闪耀过的梦境，都会全部云烟。

 

偶像？光环褪了，梦醒了，他们只是在人海里无尽浮沉的两个普通人，甚至不知道能否再像这样，紧密拥抱。

 

而睁着眼不睡，就仿佛一切永远不会结束，时光就停留在这里，永远不会到来，那个未知的「明天」。

 

谁也没法开口说出「睡吧，明天会是新的一天」这样的话语，原本积极向上的，放在此刻就只显得酸涩。

 

明天……

 

疲累最终还是把眼皮扯在一起，但两个人都睡得不实。恍惚里疯狂滚动着意识，几点了？要定个闹钟吗？会睡过吗？明天要说什么？来得及吗？天亮了吗？

 

天还是亮了。没睡，却还是要醒。

 

7.

 

忐忑地一起去找了爷爷，可爷爷却不在家。

 

只有桌面上，写着巨大的「嵐」字。

 

明明已经准备好迎接一切的两个人，准备好各自追求梦想的两个人，却突然落了一空，还要在原本的路上走吗？还是再找机会离开？没有人问，也没有人会给出答案。

 

回去的路上，两人浅浅道别，就各自回家。

 

睁开眼，城市只显得比往日更灰了。

 

再多繁华再多高楼大厦都像荒芜废土，昨夜的狂风骤雨般的忘我结合在此刻甚至显得有些可笑无稽，他们在怕什么呢，逃什么呢，好像命运那张大手早就把一切攥的紧紧，叫嚣着，逃不掉的，逃不掉的。但命运又是什么呢？光明吗？晦暗吗？他们都不知道。末日废墟的灰里生不出任何有建设性的想法。

 

他们在灰里突然就都失去了全部的面对彼此的勇气。这双手的力量微弱得连我自己的未来都握不住，又哪有余力，再握住一个你呢？

 

在被各自的无力感击溃的前一秒，他们的内心都只剩下一个念头，「不管怎么走，你一定要，走成辉煌啊，前路没有我也罢，你身体里的那些，一定要继续散发光亮啊。」

 

失去了拥抱自己的力气，只能把最后的祈愿祝福，一股脑地全倒给对方。

 

8.

 

溃散边缘，还好有来自夏威夷海上遥远的风，将他们吹醒。

 

啊，既然已经成为了「嵐」，那就做吧。

 

与其说是终究俯首屈从命运的安排，倒不如说还是放不下作为「偶像」时的那些与世界的牵绊。他们想起那些为自己挥舞的应援扇，想起那些为自己而起的尖叫，终还是心软着没办法辜负fan们的期待，就都被动却更是主动地，继续留了下来。

 

不用隔海跨国了吗？可以拥抱了吗？

 

可他们却只是工作着各自的工作，拼命躲避着彼此。

 

他们害怕对上视线，害怕看到彼此眼睛里那些尖锐的光，那些本该以另一种形式闪耀出来的东西，此刻却在眼底深埋。

 

是因为自己。阻断了那些光芒。

 

但毕竟审时度势也是聪明的一种，他们谁都没有固执地抱着另一条路不放，在对方看得到的，看不到的地方，他们都在变化着，抛却着。二宫开始隐匿「自我」，让自己没有想法，成为一个能几乎无差别地立刻还原导演所要的优秀演员，成为一个依附在组合需要的人设之下的「吐槽小恶魔」；樱井放下了作为「少爷」的无谓骄傲，把「偶像」当做职业，就投入着，歌舞rap全都做的踏实漂亮，就去追求「偶像」的顶端，然后在面对学校里其他精英子弟的冷冷言语之时，再把优异的成绩甩在他们脸上。

 

漫长而难挨的考试周过去，樱井累得脱了层皮。但又有什么在坚硬里突然柔软了起来，他踟躇着，终究还是一个电话打给了二宫。

 

他问nino要不要来他家，他听见听筒那端有掩不住的疲累沙哑，却还是开口说了“好”。

 

等待里，突然有一些陌生又熟悉的悸动浮上来，不断抓挠着樱井的心脏。

 

他……

 

开门对上视线，樱井累得更加单薄，本就很大的眼睛，显得占据了脸的更大比例；二宫白得让人心疼，眼眶有些青黑，连睫毛的扇动都带着倦意满满。

 

看到这样的彼此，心泛苦涩，却也隐隐地明亮了起来。

 

二宫坐在地毯，樱井也跟着，坐在了不近不远的旁边。

 

他们都懂，彼此都在抱持着一股劲儿，再苦再累也要熬着，要拼尽全力证明自己的选择的这条路是对的，要走出光辉灿烂。而不是落魄着，让人嚼口舌，让人看笑话说，「看吧，明明走那条路会更好」。

 

心疼也是心疼的，却谁都无法矫情地说出「你辛苦了」，因为一切都是理所当然，没有什么矫情的抱怨，一切都是理应承受的附加。

 

“翔君这次考得很棒啊，不愧是翔君。”

 

二宫先开了口，话音轻快。

 

“啊还好啦。nino的剧快杀青了吧。”

 

二宫抬眼看到樱井的耳钉闪着光，直闪进心底。心想，我果然还是喜欢翔君这样的部分吧。果然还是，喜欢这样的翔君吧。

 

“嗯，下周就杀青了哦。”

 

话语兜着圈子打着转，眼神闪烁着，心意却悄然交汇在了一处。

 

耳钉的光芒突然靠近，樱井的气息扑面而来，嘴唇猛地紧贴。于是意识一下子开始柔软，头皮微微地发麻，两人的脑中都炸开烟花万千。二宫睁开眼，看到樱井眼里满满的自己，突然心跳就乱了起来，脸颊耳根全都不受控制地泛起了红。

 

果然还是，喜欢着这样的nino吧。

 

樱井看着粉粉的二宫，踏实地，也甜蜜地想。

 

二宫被吻得发软，就绵绵地向后倒向地面，樱井就顺势覆压上来。樱井握住二宫的手，十指紧扣掌心相贴，在彼此的眼睛里，看到了像是能通往未来的光亮。

 

未来啊，在彼此掌心里，握住了。

 

也仿佛握住了菱形嘴兔子的手、浓颜软包子的手、清秀白面包的手，紧紧相连，直连到光辉的尽头。

 

9.

 

他们踩着世纪的尾巴横空出世，赤手空拳地，从夏威夷的海上杀出一片暴风雨后晴得耀眼的天。

 

他们踩过无数刀子，踩过无数晦暗和光明，终究是能站在专属自己的巨大舞台的正中心，在泪与汗的晶莹里回首岁月，说——

 

「我们不后悔。」

 

「就算再回到那一天，我们也会选择走同样的道路」。

 

其实那晚，樱井和二宫还是睡着了，还是沉沉地坠入梦境，并且，再也没有醒来。

 

在名为「嵐」的梦境里，十年，二十年。

 

一百年。更久。永远。

 

10.

 

漫长的岁月把二宫温润成了月亮。晶莹，反射着光。滴水不漏地践行着周遭给予自己的人设，「行长」、「小恶魔」、「游戏爱好者」、「火车帝」，他就是这些，而不需要反抗着挖掘自己别的所谓「特点」。舞台上照过来怎样的颜色，他就也反射着怎样的颜色，依照着剧本在国内国际知名导演的指导下演出，演技光芒四射，直夺日奥影帝奖杯。

 

而樱井，凝聚成了太阳。一边做偶像一边庆应毕业，成了杰尼斯的前所未有。在舞台上散发着温暖的光，或用性感低音触碰耳膜，或用欢快rap活跃气氛，又做着主播，西装，端坐，在做司会时游刃有余谈吐漂亮。

 

但少年从未消失，从未远去。

 

「少年」的他们，裹了阅历，敛了锋芒，还会适时适当地跑出来。

 

二宫在现场摆脱剧本的即兴演出，融入「自我念头」，却精妙地把人物表现得更好。樱井采访奥运会，对话领导的人，笑容里，都是未曾辜负精英企盼的骄傲。

 

如今的他们，终于是能穿越时空，伸出已然结实有力的手臂，给那时在灰色城市里迷茫着、跌撞着的自己和对方，一个和解的、温暖的拥抱。

 

不要哭了啊。

 

不要害怕啊。

 

未来，确有苦涩。但你看，终究是已经被我们熬成美好。

 

11.

 

月亮和太阳彼此碰撞、相互牵手的时候，带来的，也许是代表陨落与毁灭的末日。

 

又也许，是代表着光辉与璀璨的——

 

新生。

 

 

END

 

一条迷你裙


End file.
